Jesse's in trouble
by queen fair
Summary: Will is angry With Jesse for pitting his glee clubbers against each other for a solo and decides to punish the Glee consultant . Warning spanking dont like dont read. takes place season 2 please review


**SLAP**… "OW quit it!" **Slap Slap** "This is undignified!" The swats to his bare bubble butt were getting to Jesse St. James. He was naked all except for his black boxer shorts that were at his ankles, nearly falling off do to his constant kicking. Will Schuster had the Collage student over his knee his hand smacking the bouncy butt making it pinker and pinker. Will had gotten fed up with Jesse's selfishness and dictatorship of his Glee club. Did Jesse really think the Glee teacher was going to put up with him turning his kids against each other for a solo? Will had Jesse stay after the Glee kids left for home. He told the younger man his ideas were inexcusable and he was going to punish him soundly. Jesse didn't understand at first. That was until Will practically stripped him entirely naked and hauled the confused boy over his lap. The borage of swats kept coming to the Glee consultants upturned buttocks.

**SLAP SLAP SLAP** " I've learned my lesson please stop!" Jesse begged. Will stopped, allowing the boy over his knee to gain some resemblance of composure.

"Where not done yet Jesse. What you did was rotten and your gonna need some more spanking to teach you." Wills words caused Goosebumps all over Jesse even his red caboose. The Glee teacher pulled off his spankee's boxers leaving him now as naked as when he was born. Will allowed Jesse to get up but he was forbidden to rub his sore butt. The Glee teacher went into his office to retrieve something but was watching incase Jesse tried to relieve his pain. He came back with a ruler. Immediately Jesses' eyes bulged when he saw the piece of wood.

"You…can't be serious." The younger man spat out in shock.

"Jesse, when I'm done your going to realize just how serious I am. With those words will grabbed Jesse's wrist and pulled him back over his lap. The Glee consulted could feel the flat wood against his sore skin then in a quick motion Will smacked him dead center. Jesse bit his lip letting out a growl of pain. Will did it again and again until he had a steady rhythm of spanks. Jesse had never experienced pain like this; hell he never had a spanking. He was so much his parent's favorite that when he did something bad his parents would spank his siblings instead. He refused to cry Jesse St. James never cried that was what glee clubs verse vocal adrenaline did when they lost. Will had given the guy twenty-five whacks leaving the boys butt cherry red.

"Are we done now?" Jesse asked in a whimper with tears starting to come up. Will took the hand he used to keep Jesse down and used it to pry the young boys sore cheeks apart exposing his little entrance. A stab of fear overwhelmed Jesse. The Glee teacher took his other hand and gave the pucker a sharp swat, which made Jesse howl in pain.

"Now where done." Will said as he rubbed the broken Glee consultants back in small circles. He lifted Jesse up (who had a couple of tears escaping his eyes) and led him by hand to his office. Will told Jesse to lie over his desk. The spanked boy was hesitant at first but did not want the teacher to start swatting him again. Will produced from a desk drawer a bottle of baby powder. He sprinkled it in his hand then carefully rubbed jesses cherry red butt cheeks. It felt so good especially when Will pored a little of the white substance into his crack. The sting was slowly dying out. The teacher then made Jesse stand up and face him.

"I hope you learned your lesson Jesse, what you did was very obnoxious and went against everything this Glee club stands for. If you try something like this again I will let Finn strip you naked and give you a spanking for how ever long he chooses." Jesse cringed. He hated admitting it but Finn had large strong hands that made Wills fail in comparison.

"Yes Wi…Sir." Jesse wanted to show as much respect as possible.

"Good, now get dressed at get some sleep we have a lot of work tomorrow. And with that Will sent the younger guy off to get his cloths back on. But Will knew he would probably have to do this to Jesse again.

**The end**

** Hope you liked them let me know what other Glee guys you want to see get spanked along with your review.**


End file.
